


Haunted

by DaMaOtter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bone Chilling, Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMaOtter/pseuds/DaMaOtter
Summary: Yuri and his legal guardians, Victor and Yuuri, moved to Japan. One day, Otabek became helpless when he received frantic phone call all the way from Japan.Stay tuned for more XD





	Haunted

"Beka... I'm scared!" 

Otabek sighed. Fortunately he haven't sleep. He was relaxing on his bed, with both arms behind his head, listening to random rock music on his phone when he received the phone call. He glanced over his black, rectangular cheap but useful plastic alarm clock on his study table opposite him. He groaned "It's only 12.30 am" silently. 

"There's nothing to be scare about," he sat up straight. "I'm here..."

"I know you're here," Otabek heard Yuri voice quivered. "But you are not here, here. Can you come here, please."

Otabek scratched his head. In this unexpected (frightful for Yuri) situation, it is going to be difficult for him to explain to the teenager on the other side that he cannot be by his side at the moment. One, they are not in the same city (Moscow) since Yuri moved to Japan a month ago with Victor and Yuuri, who adopted him after his grandfather died of natural cause 3 months ago. After he sent Yuri to the airport and kissed him goodbye, he himself had moved back to his parents house in Almaty. Secondly, Otabek does not mind the 11 hours journey from Almaty to Tokyo and probably another 2 hours by train to Aikawa, a town located in Aiko district, Kanagawa Prefecture, but to go there, he needs to spend a certain amount of money. 

"Listen, Yura," he tried to reason with the scared teenager. "as much as i want to be there for you, I can't. I'm a little bit short on cash this month. My parents had withdrew some of my fund for my younger siblings' education, so I'm only had enough for my training. Besides, the fare's not cheap this season."

"How about Victor and Yuuri? There're there, right?"

Suddenly, Otabek had a feeling. A feeling that leaves goosebumps on the back of his neck. The longer the phone touched his left ears, the more chilly he got. "Yura?" Come to think of it, Yuri stayed quiet for awhile. "Are you asleep?"

"BAM!" Otabek accidentally dropped his phone on his bed. "What was that?" he thought. He was about to pick up his phone when he realised his hands were trembling. "What am I feeling?" As he looked down at his phone, a picture of him and Yuri, smiling as they posed on his motorcycle appeared. "He hung up." he sighed. He picked up the phone and looked at the wallpaper. He smiled, remembering the time he rescued Yuri from 'Yuri Angels'. He also reminisced the time he brought Yuri out for high-tea in a restaurant and talked about their past, especially the time he first met Yuri in the training camp. 

Otabek looked at the photo for awhile when something caught his eyes. He pulled the phone closer to his eyes to inspect the picture. Otabek gasped. He almost threw his phone across the room. He climbed down his bed, pulled his black leather backpack out from the bottom part of his cupboard, grabbed few clothes and necessary toiletries as he stuffed them messily inside his bag. He quickly changed his clothes before he took the documents from his study desk table's drawer and phone, which he left on the bed before he placed them in his side and back jeans pockets. 

"Mom, dad!" He called just after he walked out of the his bedroom. When his parents did not respond, he ran to their bedroom and called them again.

"What is it?" his father grumbled, obviously upset by his son behaviour. "it's late, go back to sleep. We will talk tomorrow."

"I can't talk tomorrow. I need to go to Japan now."

"Now!" Both Mr and Mrs Altin were wide awake once Otabek mentioned he urgently needs to leave. "Why can't you wait?" Mrs Altin asked curiously. "Is there another 'prompto'' she gestured her two fingers with each hands "training?"

"Can I say it's more of a 'Beka, i don't care how, I just want you here, now!' situation," Otabek replied sheepishly. He could not believe he just got his parents involved in his love affair. 

Mr and Mrs Altin stared at their son for a moment. Two sets of eyes made Otabek shifted uncomfortably. He wished the floor could create a hole and swallowed him immediately because he could not bear this embarrassment. "I'll go change. You wait in the car," Mr Altin spoke after a minute of silence. Mrs Altin nodded. "I'll prepare something for you to munch on your way to the airport." she said as she walked pass Otabek, heading to the kitchen. 

"I hope everything's fine..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if the story is not up-to- your standard. This is my first horror fic and I try my best to give you some goosebumps. 
> 
> Thank you for reading (and browsing) this story.
> 
> *Warning: you may encounter cliff hanging


End file.
